I Found You
by Crystaligems
Summary: England called Ai to invite her and her friends to his place. There is a party going on. When they decided to play hide and seek, Ai and England hid at the same place. What will happen to them while they aren't found out yet? A EnglandXOC fic. Please R&R!


A/N: This fic was requested by Ai-hime :D. I hope she likes this one~~ A EnglandXOC fic XD. I'm sorry if there are grammar error there D8 ! Please R&R and enjoy! *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia… yeah.

* * *

I Found You

By: Crystaligems

Ai.

Augh. This day is just plainly boring… as usual. I look at what everybody is doing. It seems like what they are doing is what they do always. And they don't even get bored from it. My best friend, Prima, is resting her head with the back of her hand, her elbow on the table, thinking hard of what to fill in in those plot holes of her next fanfic. Michi is staring at the computer screen, playing Grand Chase. I don't get what's so addicting about it. But she seems addicted to it because she doesn't seem to mind the smell of Matsu's, her best friend, burning rice… .

"Damn rice cooker!!" I heard Matsu shout. "Go burn in hell like what you did to our rice!!" she added. All of us laughed at her funny reaction. Matsu never failed to make us laugh.

"What the hell, Matsu! Rice is expensive, you know?" I said, laughing. Prima laughed with me "There! The thing that I was thinking is now gone!" she said. Michi tried to hold in her laugh, still looking at the screen.

"But it's all the damn rice cooker's fault!!" Matsu said, defending herself. All of us laughed but we tried stifling it when we heard the phone rang. I rose up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh… um, Ai?" a voice said. It made really happy because I knew it was my dear England on the other end of the line.

"Yes?" I replied. Then I heard my friends laugh. I looked at them. I laughed because I saw Matsu and Michi, hysterically laughing together, holding the rice cooker and you could see the rice really burnt. Prima was laughing too. I snapped back. I forgot I was talking with England on the phone. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, England. We just had… uhh… a commotion in here." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Ohh… am I bothering you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Anyway, why'd you call, England?" I replied. I finally calmed myself down.

"Well, you see---"

England was interrupted as I heard some kind of glass breaking from his line. A weird, childish laugh was followed by it.

"Aack! America no baka! What have you done to my precious vase?!" England shouted. He seemed to put a hand over the phone. But I still can hear him though.

"Nyahaha! I'm the great hero! I'll have your vase replaced some other time, England! Haha!" I heard America say.

"Well, you'd better! BAKA!!" England shouted. I giggled at this.

"Oh, umm…. about that…" England tried to explain to me.

"It seems that you have a commotion over there too." I said, laughing.

"Uhh… yes…" England said, kinda embarrassed. "And that's the reason why I called. I want you and your friends to come over here… at least to have some people decent here." He added.

"Oh okay!" I said, happily.

"Yeah… well, see you." He said.

"Yeah, see you too!" I said, putting down the phone.

"Hey! We're all going to England's today." I said to my friends.

* * *

We entered England's house and it seems that it really is wacky here. "Ah! You guys are here!" England said to me.

"Hey." –waves-

"Mhmm…" –nods-

"Heya~" –smile-

"WAAZZAAP!" –turns around while in a clap pose-

Were our replies. England put up a weird look but he quickly recovered himself. "Uhh… help yourselves." I guess that was the only thing England could say. I bet it's because of my good friend, who is walking to a chair and is being pulled by her best friend, who is pleading her to come with her to the food section.

"I'll just get some punch." said Prima. "Oh sure." I said. Then Prima walked away.

"So… what exactly is the party for?" I asked England.

"Agh… I heard the doorbell ring then when I opened the door, all the Allied entered and set this up. And I believe that it's all America's plan… that baka." He said with much annoyance. I just smiled at him.

"Anyway, I have just to check something out from the kitchen." England said while walking towards the room he mentioned. "Oh okay." I said back. _Great_, I thought with a frown. Now everyone left me.

* * *

We had karaoke and America got a perfect score. "The karaoke bases the scores by how loud the person sang." Prima whispered to me. We, Aku no Hana, laughed at that.

America looked at us with a smile "Eh? Is there something funny?" he asked.

"Uhm… nothing at all, America." I said.

"We just had the same thought that you will have a perfect score." Michi grinned.

"Oh, really?! Of course, you had! After all, I am the HERO!" America beamed. That only made us crack up louder. America just said to us "You all are happy, I see." And he smiled again.

We had a piñata thing. Matsu was funny. But what she did was a bit freaky. She hit France hard on the head and now France is unconscious on the couch. It's a good thing that France has a tough skull. And the one who was able to hit the piñata? It was Russia… with a water pipe. Michi quickly jumped on the ground to get most of the candy. We had an eating contest and it was China who—obviously--- won, followed by Prima. Despite all of these events, I'm still bored without my Iggy. What is England doing in the kitchen anyway?!

"Augh… that was long…" I heard England. I turned my head at the direction of his voice. He was walking towards us. "What are you doing now?" he asked us.

"Nothing now particularly…" I answered.

"Hmm…" England thought for a while. "How 'bout let's play a game?"

"What game?" Michi asked, interested, of course.

"How 'bout… hide and seek?"

"YAY!"

Then it was settled. We're playing the game of hide and seek. The "it" was… Michi. I laughed in my mind. She's the one who's excited play but she was chosen as "it".

"Oh okay… I'm counting…1, 2, 3…" Michi started.

We all scattered. I ran to the garden as fast as I could and hid behind this big bush.

"30! Ready or not, here I come~" I heard Michi shout. I saw England panicking for a place to hide. I giggled "Hey, England! Over here!" I whispered to him. He hurried over to me.

"Thanks… I really don't know where to hide." He thanked me.

"No problem." I said.

Then we heard Michi laugh. "Found you~!" she said. We both freeze. Have… have we been found out?! We just heard America kind of complaining. Oh good. I thought we were found out.

"America no baka… probably he was found because he is noisy…" said England. I laughed.

OH NO. Michi's coming this way.

England shuffled near me so that he… uhh… more of _we_, couldn't be seen. We're so close now. He doesn't seem to notice though. I can feel his arm against mine. I blushed. His hand went on top of mine's. I blushed even more.

"Uh… uhh… England…" I tried telling him but I can't make my words out.

"Sshh!" he interrupted me. "We'll be seen!" he whispered.

"Aww! I thought this spot was good, aru!" China exclaimed. "Now 5 more people…" Michi said.

England sighed. "I just hope that—" he stopped. We looked at each other. I forgot and he noticed that we're so near each other. We both looked at our overlapping hands. His hand just fits perfectly with mine. It's like his hand is just meant to be held by mine. The position of our hands feels like it should stay this way forever. We stayed like this for a minute then he withdrew back his hand.

"Uhh…" England tried to speak. But he couldn't.

"I—I…" I tried to say something but I'm not exactly sure of what to say…

"Boo." A voice behind us said. England and I jerked. We turned around and saw Michi grinning widely. "Now, I've found everyone!" she said.

What? She—she found everyone already?! Ho-how long did England and I…

"Let's all go back to the house, da?" said Russia. Then everyone followed back with him except England and I. We both stood up. We looked at each other but quickly faced away too. I blushed. Now… how can we talk again? There was a long awkward silence between us. A few moments later, England chuckled. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Haha… Michi forgot to say something… but I'll guess I'll just say it to you... for her." he replied.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

England looked down and blushed a bit. "I found you."

I blushed like crazy. He chuckled at my expression. "Let's go back inside now." he said then he patted my head. He hurried back inside, leaving me standing there. But I was contented. My heart feels warm and I smiled. "I've found you too." I whispered

---END---

* * *

A/N: I finished this fic at 11: 55 pm but it's okay! I enjoyed writing this~ I just hope my client likes it too~! I think England is OOC here a bit but... gah! DX Sorry if it sucks TT_TT !!

*Notes:

~Prima and Ai are best friends [here and in real life].

~Michi [who is me XD] and Matsu are best friends [here and in real life too!].

~And yes, I do play Grand Chase XD.


End file.
